


Interlude I

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Sassy Peter, Torture, Witches, like the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter wakes to a coven.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 7
Kudos: 277





	Interlude I

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to add this to the series, so edited.
> 
> The torture warning is nothing worse than the show. Peter is chained up with an electrical current.

Peter is groggy when he wakes. He keeps his eyes closed and focusses his hearing. Or he tries too. There's an annoying high pitched whine, the kind that only canines can hear. It's distracting.

His head feels heavy. Peter's shoulders ache from where his arms are chained up against a fence with a low grade electric current to keep him from having any werewolf superiority.

These people know what they're doing, he'll give them that, grudgingly.

Peter opens his eyes. The room is lit, not too dark and not too bright. He counts twelve people, _women_ he realises with dismay. They are all busy. Some setting up candles, others with tree branches, some with berries and one watching him.

"You're looking a little thin." He smirks. "There's supposed to be thirteen of you."

The eleven bustling around pause, and as one, turn to him. He can't really see their faces, his eyes keep sliding away. It's powerful magic.

The twelfth, she's the one he has to watch out for. He needs to find a way to differentiate them but especially her. So far they all have long white hooded robes and blood red shoes, high heels, of course.

Twelve walks towards him. There is a slight limp, she favours her left leg. Identification, check, he mentally ticks off.

"Fear not, dog. We shall be thirteen soon." Her voice is hard. She's older, he realises and not from California. She has a midwestern twang.

"I am offended!" Peter gathers his bravado. One of the works stops to stare at him. She has a gold bangle on her wrist. "I am no dog. I may be of the canis genus but so are jackels and coyotes. Assuming only dogs are canines is not only uneducated and speciest it's downright rude."

The Old One says nothing. Gold Bangle stumbles. She's younger than the others, new to the coven maybe.

Peter sniffs. Sawdust. That's all he can smell. He can't focus his hearing because of the damned whine and his sight is not enough.

"My sisters our time approaches." The Old One throws her arms up, sleeves falling to her elbows. Her skin is wrinkled, pale and sagging. She is really old then. "The phases are almost comp-"

"Excuse me?" Peter interrupts. "Sorry, it's just me, your hostage."

The coven, the incomplete coven, are startled. Gold Bangle drops the branch she is holding. Another one squeezes a berry too hard and squirts red juice onto her gown. The Really Old One freezes with her arms up.

"I hate to be rude however I would really appreciate if you could help me to understand why I am here. It would ease my mind, I'm a bundle of nerves."

"Our sister-" Juice Dress starts and she's definitely from Boston, The Really Old One silences her with a flick of her hand.

"My sisters," she starts again. "Our time approaches, the phases are almost complete." The Really Old One pauses as if she expects Peter to interrupt again. She's not stupid, then. " Our sister, our thirteenth has been gone for two full moons. This new moon is the time for her ressurection!" Her old voice gets shaky but loud.

"The dog will resurrect her as he-"

"The dog will not." Peter calls out, affronted. "In fact, the dog cannot. Do you want to know why?"

The women all converge together to talk in hushed whispers Peter can't hear because of the background whining. One helps The Really Old One bring her arms down, interesting Peter thinks and he even noticed the tattoo of an orchid on her wrist. So that's another identified.

"I'll do you a deal."

"We will not release you, mutt." Juice Dress from Boston snaps.

"A question each. With an answer."

"Why won't the ritual work?" Another woman speaks, she has a soft voice but Peter doesn't know which one it is. "You resurrected yourself."

"It won't work because of three things. One, I am a werewolf your thirteenth is not. Two, I bit a banshee before my death, I'm guessing your sister didn't. And three," Peter smirks "there is a limited time and if she's been dead two full moons then your time approached and it has gone passed."

The coven turn to one another again. Peter waits patiently, at best he's given the Pack more time while they find out if he's telling the truth or not. At worst he's given himself a death sentence, he really didn't think that through. Stiles was going to be so angry if Peter died.

"Ask your question, dog." The Really Old One commands.

Peter raises his eyebrow and waits long enough that they know he's asking of his own will and not because of her. "Are you actually all sisters or do you just call yourselves that for effect?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Still on tumblr.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've got parts 13, 14 & 15 written but I'll probably only have time to post one tomorrow. 
> 
> The angst will continue for a little bit longer. Sorry...
> 
> Not sorry.


End file.
